A Suicune's Tale
by Sterling Blade
Summary: Pokemon AU where Pokemon are Anthromorphic and live alongside humans in relative peace... SuicuneXOC. Full summary inside. Rating subject to change. Currently in the process of being rewritten
1. A Suicine's Prelude

**[A/N: I'm hoping that this story turns out better than Samantha's Second Chance… someone is going to hate me for even considering this but hell, it's what I came up with. So this is a Pokémon AU where Pokémon are Anthromorphic and live alongside humans in relative peace, but of course the twist is that Pokémon Children go to a completely separate school than Human Children, and the Pokémon school is hidden deep within a forest that few humans ever dare to enter. One Human Teenager ignores the warnings of his friends and enters the forest to find the Pokémon school… you can guess where this is going! It will start with a T-rating just in case… since the prologue is a prelude told from the main Pokémon character's Point of View, the prologue will be short.]**

**Prologue**

**A Suicune's Prelude**

_Many things have changed throughout my rather brief existence, my mother leaving me at the Pokémon School, my friends who are allowed to come and go as they please, the headmasters and mistresses of the School, the seasons, and even taboo… but the one thing that has remained constant for me has been the School. Every day it has remained unchanged, the walls, the buildings, even the sky have not become any different. They do not react to the passage of time, they are unaffected by the weather, they are cold and unfeeling, completely emotionless. I guess things would have been different if my mother had chosen to raise me instead of leaving me, her only child, at this school but it is too late to change the past… I yearn to leave this place, but I have never been able to muster the courage to do so._

_The headmasters have told me that I am free to leave if I so desire, but I feel as if I cannot… I am held here by invisible chains that exist only in my mind, the Pokémon School is all I have ever known, I have learned about what lies beyond the forest that surrounds the School through numerous books that I have read in my plentiful spare time, I have learned as much as I could about those that we live in peace with, the Humans. I have learned more than my teachers will ever know, and it shall remain that way… _

_I guess being the child of one of the Legendaries has its advantages, my Telepathy, my control over the Northern Winds… but it also has disadvantages, every time I turn around, every single one of the teenaged Male Pokémon in the vicinity is usually staring at me…_

_The School is all I have ever known, but something on the winds gives me the belief that soon, very soon… that will all change._


	2. An old story and a new plan

**[A/N: Welcome to chapter one of A Suicune's Tale, Last chapter was the Prelude. Now, I give you the true beginning of the story, it will give some insight to how the Suicune at the Pokémon school got there if you pay attention! It is time to begin the chapter! Oh almost forgot, Disclaimer! Suicune, PokeBall, and Pokémon belong to Nintendo and GameFreak!]**

**Chapter 1**

**An old story and a new plan**

**Unknown point of view**

I guess my original interest in Pokémon began when I was a child, my mother used to tell me stories of the time one of the Legendaries came to visit our town. She had said that the Legendary had entered the Pokémon Forest with a small bundle held to her chest and had not left the forest for days, when the Legendary finally emerged from the forest my mother had said that she no longer carried the bundle and that she had been crying for a reason that no one seemed to understand before leaving soon after… The Legendary's name had been Suicune, the Northern Wind.

Years later I now realize that the winds around here always blow to the north, into the forest. It makes me wonder what Suicune could have left behind in that forest, all I know is that this has sparked a number of new rumors; there were many rumors about the forest itself that had existed long before Suicune came here though. One such rumor was that the Pokémon Forest held the fabled Pokémon School, this rumor in particular intrigued me greatly since a number of my Pokémon friends never speak of what is inside the forest.

Now at the age of 17 I'm planning to go into the forest and find out if the rumors are true, it's winter so if the Pokémon School does exist, it should be deserted. I've told a small number of my human friends that I trust completely about my plan, they warned me not to go into the forest but I won't listen… I have to know if the rumors are true, what's the worst that could happen?

Currently I was preparing to enter the forest, I had packed a small backpack with enough food for three days and I also had a tent just in case. I was wearing steel toed boots and winter camouflage that should help keep me hidden in the snow covered forest, not much later I was ready to go in…

The forest wasn't very far from my home on the edge of town so I didn't have to worry much about someone seeing me, but from the moment I entered that forest I knew that I had gotten more than I had bargained for, I had a constant feeling of being watched that persisted for the majority of my journey inside the forest. I guess the old saying still applies… Curiosity killed the cat, and in this case, I guess I'm the cat….


	3. Echoes of the forest

**SuicuneLuver: Ok, this chapter should be much longer than the previous two… I typed this up while listening to M4 pt. 2 by Faunts, Won't Back Down by Eminem, and Zombies Don't Surf by TreyarchSound. This chapter will reveal the Pokémon School as well as keeping up with the main Human character. Now please go on and enjoy the story. But first, Mia the Mightyena with the disclaimer! Take it away Mia!**

**Mia: The author does not own Suicune, PokeBall, Mightyena, or anything that really pertains to Pokémon, they belong to GameFreak and Nintendo… It should be noted that the author does owns most of the original characters that shall appear in this story unless stated otherwise by the author. There, are you happy now?**

**SuicuneLuver: Yes, quite so! And as gratitude Mia, you're going to be introduced in this chapter!**

**Mia: Really? Thank you so much! That means I get to go and make fun of the poor Human!**

**SuicuneLuver: Let's get to the chapter now… *facepalm***

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**Echoes of the forest  
><strong>**Unknown Point of View**

Five hours, that's how long I've been in the forest and I'm already lost… I swear I'm walking in circles because I keep passing a tree that looks like a Sudowoodo. Right now I was walking along what I hoped was the right path but once again, I passed the tree… I was really annoyed now, I decided that it might be best to just head in a straight line and hope for the best… I mean seriously! The forest can't go on forever right?

So far I'm having better luck than following the trails; I'm not walking in circles anymore at least… The ground is starting to head uphill, I think there might be something over the next rise but I'm not entirely sure. I kept walking uphill and soon found myself at the top of a fairly large sized ravine… the ravine itself wasn't anything spectacular, it was what was in the ravine that caught my attention. A clean cut trail led straight down into it, something I found odd since there weren't any other trails that I had found in the forest…

My curiosity got the better of me and I soon found myself heading down the trail, not far down the trail I found what seemed to be an old stone direction marker where the trail forked off in three directions. On the sign, it had what appeared to be small spheres carved out and pointing in different directions along each trail.

One of the trails looked like it had recently been used while the other two seemed to be overgrown and neglected, I headed down the used trail and it seemed to go on and on without end. As I continued onward the feeling of being watched continued to grow stronger, at one point I even thought about turning back but decided against it considering that I didn't really know how to get back out of the forest.

I kept walking for what I think was another hour before something else caught my attention, what appeared to be a shadow was darting through the trees on the left side of the trail… I started walking faster, not wanting to find out who or what the shadow was but it continued to follow me. I started running but the shadow kept pace all the same… the trail curved up ahead and I ran faster, trying to lose my pursuer but as luck would have it my foot got caught on a tree root that I hadn't noticed when I turned the corner and I crashed face first into the cold snow covered ground.

It took me a minute to get my bearing again but when I finally managed to look up I saw a pair of black booted feet in front of me, as my gaze went up further I saw that the feet were connected to a pair of legs covered in black and grey fur… I gulped and looked up higher to find wolfish eyes staring down at me with a mischievous glint… it took me a moment to realized that I was looking at a Mightyena, a girl one at that… she was wearing all black, not so surprisingly.

"What's a Human like you doing so deep in the forest?" She asked with a grin, she must have been following me the whole time… "What could you possibly gain from coming out here? Unless you're looking for something, and the only thing in this forest is the Pokémon School… you wouldn't be looking for that now would you?" She had one of those smiles that obviously showed that she knew why I was out here, for a minute I thought about lying and saying no but if she really knew why I was out here there really wasn't any point…

"Maybe I am… why do you want to know?" I glared at her before standing; she seemed a bit too happy for my liking…

"No Human has ever come looking for the School before, that's why." The Mightyena seemed agitated by my tone, "Besides, I make it my business to find out what goes on in the forest and around town… like your little plan to find the Pokémon School, and you getting lost out here." She was smiling again… I shook my head in annoyance…

"Then why even follow me huh? It's not like you'd really care." I said darkly, she could have just left me out here instead of even showing herself.

"I have my reasons, one of which being a friend of mine at the School asked me to look for anything strange… she didn't say what exactly, but I'd say a Human wandering through the forest near the School counts as strange. So, you got a name?" She seemed genuinely curious now, if a bit smug…

I waited a moment before answering her, "its Hunter…" I said cautiously… to be perfectly honest I was curious about this friend of hers. "What's yours?" I asked carefully…

She seemed to think about something for a long minute before replying, "Call me Mia." She said cheerily, she turned on her heel and started walking further down the trail before looking over her shoulder… "You coming?" She asked me. I just stood staring at her dumbly before jogging to catch up with her…

"So… where are we going exactly?" I asked Mia inquisitively… I knew better than to follow someone without even the faintest clue as to where we were headed.

"The Pokémon School, where else? It's a bit farther up ahead." She was laughing now; it was a light feminine baying sound that carried through the crisp winter air with ease…

As we continued walking I wondered what the Pokémon School looked like. I had heard rumors of course but I doubted that they were true; I actually found it hard to believe that Mia was actually leading me right to it... After a few more minutes of walking down the path we arrived outside of a stone wall with a set of thick iron gates. There was something written on the upper half of the gate, upon closer inspection it read The Pokémon School of Learning.

Mia just walked up to the gates and pushed them open casually before striding right in, I stood outside a moment slightly unsure about following but my curiosity got the better of me once more and I hurried to catch up to her. Inside I saw a number of stone buildings spaced evenly around a central courtyard, unlike what I had originally thought… there were Pokémon still here, but most of them appeared to be much older than the ones I had seen in town. I received a number of curious stares as I followed Mia through the courtyard to what I thought was a dorm of sorts, I tried my best not to make eye contact with anyone but that plan failed when I saw an Alakazam staring at me from the corner of my eye… I couldn't resist the urge to look into its eyes and saw intelligence that far rivaled my own, an intelligence that I would never be able to acquire…

I broke eye contact almost immediately and quickened my pace to catch up with Mia; she was waiting for me at the entrance to the building and she seemed worried, "The Alakazam you saw was the current headmaster, he seems to have taken notice of you… normally he doesn't give anyone a second glance. Then again Humans never come here…" she trailed off before continuing, "Never mind… follow me."

She walked inside and I quickly followed, we walked through a labyrinth of corridors before we reached a room that looked like a library, there were shelves filled to the brim with books arranged in neat symmetrical rows. At the front desk a Bulbasaur was stamping a number of books that must have recently been checked in while simultaneously organizing the already stamped books with her vine like secondary arms… Mia walked up to the desk before asking the Bulbasaur something, seemingly satisfied with the reply Mia motioned for me to follow her once more and headed down one of the aisles of books towards the back of the library.

I followed close behind her and soon found myself staring at a large number of floating books that seemed to be revolving around a single Pokémon with flowing purple hair that obscured most of its body… "Sara, why don't you stop reading for a little while? I found something!" Mia told the other Pokémon, the books slowly floated down and stacked themselves in neat piles before the hair obscured Pokémon spoke….

* * *

><p><strong>SuicuneLuver: And… CLIFFHANGER! Yeah I'm evil like that… So far we have officially met Hunter and Mia… we have also unofficially met Sara who remains to be fully revealed… if anyone wants to guess who Sara is go right ahead!<strong>

**Mia: So when will we be meeting some other memorable faces?**

**SuicuneLuver: Next chapter I'm revealing who Sara is…**

**Mia: Alright! Sara is going to be so psyched!**

**SuicuneLuver: just try not to tire yourself out Mia, we still have a long way to go…**


	4. Cradled Shadows

**SuicuneLuver: I finally got it done! here is chapter 3! enjoy!**

**Date: ?  
>Time: ?<br>Location: Classified**

In the depths of a hidden facility far to the south of Rezonia town, a figure shrouded in shadows sighed in disapointment. It had been fourteen years since Myrra Black, his best Shadow Agent, had gone rogue and left the Shadow Organization... She had been well known throughout the organization for always completing her objective and leaving no evidence other than her trademark black kiss on the target's brow, but it all changed fourteen years ago. If only she had killed the boy as well, it never would have gotten to this point. She turned on the Organization, on her friends, and began slowly terminating other Shadow Agents, always leaving her a corpse with her black kiss.

The communications terminal on his desk flashed and a voice came through, "Commander, SA-312 Jeremiah's beacon has gone dark... He said he had spotted SA-023 before we lost contact. Orders?"

The figure now identified as the Commander of the Shadow Organization sighed and waited a moment before responding, "He's already dead then... Do not attempt to retrieve his body." the Commander shook his head slowly, closed the communications channel and leaned forward into the light cast by the rooms single light, dark Violet fur and a pair of blood red eyes with a trio of scars visible on his face. The features of a Gengar who lead a long, violent life.

"Where are you Myrra?" he asked the darkness that surrounded the small pool of light in the room. There was a creaking sound in the ventilation ducts above him and he stiffened, he wasn't alone anymore. Soon the sound of rending metal ripped through the room and the Commander dove to the side as the body of a Male Weavile was smashed through the chair he had been sitting in moments before... It was SA-312, his throat slit and with Myrra's black kiss on his forehead.

The Commander used Flash, illuminating the room and staring up at the breach in the Steel Ventilation Duct. A pair of glowing crimson eyes stared back at him from the darkness of the vents. "I came to give my regards Commander, Jeremiah put up quite a struggle before I managed to kill him." Myrra's melodic voice echoed through the room, and soon the crimson eyes in the ventilation ducts disappeared.

The Commander growled and allowed the Flash to fade, letting shadow fill the room once more.


	5. Introducing Sara

**SuicuneLuver: Here is chapter 4!**

**Introducing Sara**

**Sara's Point of View**

I had sensed something amiss the moment Mia had entered the library with another being... He had a powerful intellect, but I was unable to read his surface thoughts. This lead me to assume that he must have been a psychic type... My thoughts took me through all known psychic types and other pokémon with psychic capabilities, including Legendaries, but none of the patterns I had learned to read in obscured thoughts seemed to matched...

I hadn't read Mia's surface thoughts to find out what he was because she was my friend, and as such I allowed her full privacy with her thoughts.

Once Mia reached me in the back of the library, I began to resort the books I had been skimming simultaneously into neat piles and allowed them to settle once more onto the floor around me and stood quickly, wanting to see who Mia had brought to see me.

Imagine my surprise when I found that he was a human... Mia hadn't broken any of the rules of the school by bringing him here but it was almost unheard of.

He stood at a height of 6'1, and had golden blonde hair (a major contradiction to the powerful intellect I sensed within him...), and his eyes were a stunning turquoise with gold flecks around his pupils. It was hard to tell through his winter camouflage clothing but it seemed he also had an athletic build to his body, almost on par with that of a fighting type.

"Who might this be Mia..?" I asked her calmly, wanting to know more about who this human was...

"Found him out in the forest, he was following the trail leading here anyway so I decided I'd give him a good scare before I brought him here! He said his name was Hunter!" she replied excitedly.

Unsurprisingly the huma... I mean Hunter shook his head with a sigh. "is she usually like this..?"

"More or less... She's worse when she's had sugar..." I replied with a wince.

I looked at Hunter again and I think he finally realized exactly what species of Pokémon I was when he focused on my head crystal...

I had noticed him focusing on my other features, specifically my hair, sapphire blue fur with white diamonds, and twin tails when I first saw him and I had almost been able to feel his mind working out what I was... But it seemed it all clicked for him now.

"A Suicune..." he whispered, surprise apparent on his face.

"Sara, you still haven't introduced yourself properly to him!" Mia giggled. It seemed she was planning something... But I didn't pry into her mind about it...

Hunter seemed to recover from his surprise and smiled, "She does have a point there!"

I shook my head and giggled softly, I might not have known Hunter long but he knew how to strike up a conversation...

We talked for a few hours in the library, just the three of us (aside from Ms. Cline, the school's Bulbasaur Librarian.), and I soon learned that Hunter grew up without his father. He didn't elaborate much on the subject and I didn't even try to read his deeper thoughts about it. I also learned that he was an aspiring Mixed Martial Artist and a member of Rezonia High School's R.O.T.C. Program.

I yawned and looked out a nearby window. The sun had set and the courtyard was bathed in the softly glow of the moon.

"well, I think I'll turn in for the night you guys..." Mia said while yawning, she climbed to her feet and left the library. But before she left she winked me in a manner that clearly showed she was planning something for tomorrow...

"So... Where do you usually sleep..?" Hunter asked, I just giggled.

"I usually sleep here in the library, but I have my own room in dorms. I'd suggest sleeping in here for you as well."

"alright..." he yawned and laid down against the rucksack he had brought with him before swiftly falling asleep. I smiled softly before taking the cushion from one of the nearby chairs and using it as a pillow. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but think that this was the start of a great new friendship.


End file.
